Van Tastic
Van Tastic is the handsome and egotistical host of the game show Whacked. In the final part of the game, he is revealed to actually be a devilish creature with glowing orange eyes and pointy horns. Van is one of the playable characters, unlocked by successfully completing Gameshow Mode. However, he is only playable in Battle Mode. Role In The Game Van spends the majority of the game simply hosting the show. He does his best to appease the masses by coming up with more outrageous ways for the contestants to assault one another at the end of each round. As it becomes apparent that someone (the player's character) is winning the game, Van begins to get phone calls from his superiors. Though at first he stays calm and collected, as the game progresses he becomes more and more desperate. He tries to up the games difficulty in order to prevent anyone from actually winning, but of course it's all in vain. Once the player character wins, Van receives an especially nasty phone call from his boss, who reprimands him. He is informed that his show has been cancelled, and is devastated. In a last ditch effort to get rid of the contestants (and perhaps in a fit of anger) he sets all the losers on fire, and destroys the stage. The winner (player) must then face off against him and his cohorts in Hell, the final stage of the game. Once defeated, he falls into the depths of Hell, while the surviving contestant claims their prize. However, in the epilogue, it is shown he (or at least his mask) is okay, and ready to go back on the air. Personality Van Tastic is absolutely in love with himself and his show. He'd do anything to make sure it's ratings and view count stay high, and he gladly subjects his contestants to physical pain and torture in order to ensure that they do. Not only does he favor his ratings over his contestants, he also gains much sadistic joy in watching them brutalize each other. Van loves to laugh at the expense of others and makes fun of almost everyone at any opportunity he gets, not fearing or even caring what will come of it. He thinks of everyone on the show as a moron, and even laughs to his boss on the phone about how he is so sure none of them can win, he doesn't even have a prize for winning the game. He is very bombastic and extremely narcissistic, to the point of thinking himself infallible. He will take any opportunity to talk about himself at length, endlessly stroking his own ego. This applies to his show as well, with him referring to it as "24 karat game show perfection." When confronted by the player at the end of the game, he has trouble keeping a straight face when he explains what will happen in the case of his defeat, thinking the mere notion of him losing is laughable. Although Van absolutely seeps confidence normally, much of this melts away when he gets a call on the Hot Line (or worse, the Even Hotter Line). When this happens, he becomes very nervous and speaks in a worried manner into the receiver. When Van is wearing his mask, he is extremely charismatic, and appears to be a fun and friendly game show host. However, he becomes much more blunt, mean, and nasty when the mask is removed, and his insults are no longer disguised as jokes. Appearance Van Tastic has a tiny body with a huge Elvis-Presley-esque head, and a massive, blinding white grin. He wears a white coat with four buttons. The coat is dotted all over in maroon stars. He wears maroon pants and little shoes with spats. His large head is revealed late in the game to actually be a mask. Underneath it, his actual head is more proportionate to his body, albeit still quite large. He still has a massive grin, but instead of a Winning Smile™, he has long, needle-like teeth with several of them missing. He has two horns the same color as his face. His eyes glow orange and are diamond shaped. He also gains a long, thin tail ending in a spade. His tail is not visible at any point in the game when he is wearing his mask. It's possible he keeps it tucked into his jacket. Relationships Van doesn't seem to have any prior connection with any of the contestants, and throughout the game shows no form of favoritism to any of them. There is plenty of him trying to get under the contestants skin though, such as remarking on Lucky's "whining" and referring to Otto as "brain dead". he does seems to show an attraction towards Lucy, as he makes many comments on her clothing (or lack thereof), and states that some dresses "don't know when they've got it good." He also seems interested in Lucy's advances towards him, and flirts back with her. However, this may just be due to the fact that Lucy is meant to have sex appeal. Or you know, maybe just because she's a naked lady. Even still, he refuses to show her any favor for this, and states if she wants his "prize," she must win the game first like anyone else. Game Play Quotes Upon Death * You'll never stop me! * A minor setback. * Hey, quit cheating! * I can't die, its my show! Upon Winning * I won! I won! MwahahahahaHA! Upon Losing * Inconceivable! * I'm not mad! I'm not mad! I gave that one to you. * My boss is gonna hear about this. * This isn't live is it? * This is getting edited off my reel. * Cut! Upon Picking up a Weapon * Yeeeeeee-haw! * I'll give you a prize! * Feel my wrath! * Mwahahahaha! Upon Picking up a Question Mark * Power up! Trivia *Van Tastic has superiors with authority over him, which means he cannot be the Devil himself. The Devil wouldn't have any bosses since he is the root of all evil. *In Van Tastic's concept art, there is a spiral on the back of his head and he is not missing teeth. However, in the final game, there are many teeth missing from his grin, and he lacks the spiral. *During cutscenes in Gameshow mode, his devilish grin is visible behind his mask when he turns his head upwards. *Van does not move his mouth when he speaks. His mask lip syncs to everything that he says, even when it is detached. The sound does allegedly come from Van himself though, as when he laughs his head bounces. *Van Tastic's mask is a caricature of Elvis Presley, however, the similarities end there. *Van has been hosting the show Whacked for quite a long time, and he is possibly very old. This is evident by his line, "I've been doing this since Adam and Eve were wetting their fig leaves!" and "I haven't seen that kind of action since I taught Nero that trick with the lions!" *Van is left handed. When he is writing the new contract at the end of the game, you can see him scribbling it down with his left hand. This may be a reference to some biblical beliefs in that the left hand is considered evil. *It is believed that his show Whacked is set in Hell and the contestants are actually dead, which means Van was in charge of punishing them for they all show signs of The Seven Deadly Sins. Category:Characters Category:Villians